


drab-uh-l

by xiewoo (xiearf)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiearf/pseuds/xiewoo
Summary: woogyu drabbles, because why not. ヾ(｀ε´)ﾉ





	1. いち

**Author's Note:**

> obviously inspired by infinite showtime ep 3 >.

Returning to a noisy home was not something odd but after a full day of tight schedule, Woohyun really appreciate it if the boys can keep it down for once. As he was getting out of his shoes, Dongwoo and Sungyeol came over to him: the two men were pouting and pointing toward their living room.

Woohyun considered the two options he had in hands. One: be a good hyung and asks. Two: pretends he saw nothing and strolls into his room.

When Howon joined them, he knew they left him no choice.

“Alright, what is it?” Groaning, Woohyun gave in. He kicked his shoes somewhere by the entryway and let the boys tugged him inside. Once they were there, he found the source of the night’s ruckus and grasped the reason they stared at him with hope that he could save the day.

“He had been yelling the same thing since like, eight. It is almost three hours. We would turn deaf.”

Woohyun blamed himself for the remark he made about adoring the angry confession from the drama they watched together a few days ago. He should have expected it coming from his prideful boyfriend. Even so, why bother trying an angry confession when they were already together?

" _Do you want to eat or live with me? Do you want to eat or die with me?_ "

Howon nudged him forward, urging him to go do something. Woohyun rolled his eyes and made his way to Sunggyu who was still busy reciting the lines. Not caring about the five pairs of eyes that were on them, he took the leader’s face in his hands and kissed his lips shut.

Gasps filled the room, including the one from Sunggyu. The leader’s eyes that time were the biggest Woohyun had ever seen since the past years of knowing him.

“That’d shut you up.” He shrugged at his members and strode to his bedroom.


	2. に

“Darn it, if this is not awkward or what…”

Sunggyu frowned at that remark, now regretting that he got hyped up after noticing the same tattoo of his own on Woohyun’s left arm. That man was the school’s heartthrob: though he was arrogant and all.

The best part of this was he and Woohyun never got along so well. He hated the boy’s guts and surely Woohyun felt no better toward him. Thought this could be a great change because yeah, everyone wants a piece of this rich, super handsome bastard. It was their first gym class together and he happened to see the boy’s arms for the first, with him wearing short sleeves. He should have covered his own instead of pointing it out to Woohyun.

“Oh, joy.”

“To think we were fated to grow old together makes my stomach turn.” Woohyun cut in, pressing his stomach. “Ugh, excuse me. I think I need to puke.”

Just before the rich boy get to make his escape, Sunggyu grabbed his thick black hair and dragged him out of the gym, toward the empty locker room.

“Flash news: you are stuck with me, forever.”

“Why is fate such a bitch? Why are you a bitch?”

“Another flash news: I am your bitch now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitter soulmate [au ](http://rpmememaker.tumblr.com/post/146293647062/bitter-soulmate-prompts-because-the-world-needs) .
> 
> pft, this drabble thing is fun tbh.


	3. さん

Woohyun was dumbfounded the moment he flipped the price tag around, finally seeing how much the jacket cost. He cursed his luck for getting himself trapped in this.

It happened a few days ago, he came home and Sunggyu was not in a good mood. Thought of using his usual dumbness to lift up the mood, somehow it turned everything worse and he ended up promising Sunggyu a favour. He saw the leader’s eyes brightened as he confirmed ‘anything?’ to him. He was given no choice; the beans were spilled and his members’ life was in danger.

He guessed Sunggyu would use the chance to slave him around, surely did not expect the older male to drag him into a famous boutique, and then pointed at a chic winter jacket on new arrival display.

When it was time to pay, he stared at his wallet and laughed in misery. Sunggyu saw him, nudged his side and asked, “What… does your wallet tells a joke?” Amusement was obvious on his face.

Oh, Sunggyu is going to get it real good tonight.


	4. よん

Woohyun grinned to himself when he caught the sound of door closing. Sunggyu finally had come to life after sleeping through the night. It was a day off and Woohyun decided to drop by as a surprise and prepare his boyfriend something for breakfast. Soon a figure was leaning against the counter beside him, voice sleepy as he talked.

“Hurry up, I am hungry.”

“Not even a ‘good morning’? I was expecting for a back hug, at least.”

“Back hug would restrain your movements and I need you to hurry up.”

“I sometimes wonder why I love you.”

“You just do. Hurry up, Woohyunnie! Gyu-Gyu is hungry.”

Woohyun rolled his eyes, hiding the fact that Sunggyu’s aegyo attack totally worked on him. He stole a glance on Sunggyu whose eyes fixed on the sandwich he was working on. A loving smile made its way to his lips, unconsciously.

He nudged Sunggyu and pointed at his cheek. Sunggyu chuckled before he leaned and gave him a peck there.

“Gyu-Gyu loves his bunny chef.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cringed... who wrote this!!


	5. ご

Sunggyu gave the violinist a dry look before he turned to look at Woohyun who was gazing dreamily onto the night sky that was not so quiet that night. There were fireworks, had been blasting for about five minutes now. It was so loud. Sunggyu wondered why the violinist kept on playing even though she probably realized that her beautiful melody could not be heard.

“So…” He dragged which earned Woohyun’s attention back on him, his long-time best friend. “It’s our first date. You get a girl to play music for us, fireworks on the sky, dining table Italian style in the middle of long beach, candle path across the sand… did you swallow a romantic novel before coming? Should I expect you get on knees and give me ring later?”

Woohyun glared at him and pretended he hear nothing, or they might get into their first couple fight already – after getting together for less than twenty four hours.


	6. ろく

“Just put a mirror beside the bed, you’ll wake up on time just fine.”

Sunggyu rolled his eyes as he forced the last jeans into his luggage, now ready to leave the house. He needed to attend a conference at the other side of the country, his husband could not tag along because of work and thanks to that, he kept whining about all possible reasons to make Sunggyu stay and not leave.

“Why mirror?”

“Trust me. Do it and you will know why I able to wake up before the alarm every morning.”

Woohyun pouted at the older, nodding finally because Sunggyu would leave either way. “Miss me, okay.”

 

“Holy shit!” Woohyun jolted up from the bed the moment he caught a glimpse of his reflection on the huge mirror he placed beside the bed the night before. “I thought I saw a psychotic sleeping beside me.”


	7. なな

To Woohyun: Hey, tree. Are you awake yet?

To Woohyun: It’s nine thirty. You’re not the sleep in type.

To Woohyun: Oi, short tree.

To Woohyun: Healthy ground to Nam Woohyun.

To Woohyun: No worries, man. I’ll just text myself.

To Woohyun: Whee!

To Woohyun: Oh, Junhyung sent me flowers.

To Sunggyu: NO, GYU, THROW THEM AWAY!!

To Woohyun: Finally you figured out to reply a text.


	8. はち

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally posted on christmas but yeah, i'm lazy to update it here /shot

“Come here.” Sunggyu eyed his band mate curiously as the younger kept on beckoning him to go where he was. He ignored the boy’s call of course but Woohyun did not seem to give up and it was annoying because this brat was distracting his reading. “Ugh, Gyu, just come here.”

Five minutes repeating the same sentence was driving him crazy and Woohyun sure deserved some beating. “It is better be good or you’ll regret living the day.” Sunggyu stomped angrily to Woohyun who was leaning against the doorframe that connected living room to kitchen. The younger was grinning, not a bit intimidated and it annoyed him more. “What?”

“Oh… look!” Exclaimed him suddenly, pointing upwards. “Who put mistletoes here? Aw, now we need to kiss.”

Woohyun did get his kiss, with the kitchen wall, when Sunggyu shoved his face onto it.


	9. きゅう

“Gyu…” Woohyun whined for the umpteenth time that night because of his boyfriend. Said man kept on pulling his bowtie out each time after he had it on him. It was almost the time to leave for the ceremony and Sunggyu would not stop messing with his suit. “Why are you being like this tonight? We need to hurry, stop it.”

He swatted the older male’s hand but Sunggyu only pouted at him and once again took off the bowtie that Woohyun just put on. This time, he threw it across the room and smiled full of satisfaction.

“Gyu...!”

“I am not wearing so do you, shut up.”

Now that he mentioned it, Woohyun finally took a better look of his boyfriend’s attire that night and compared to his. They were wearing identical suits now that minus the bowtie Sunggyu threw away.

“Aw Gyu, you want to wear matching suits? Why don’t you just say it? I don’t mind being less handsome If it is for you.”

Just then, the bowtie suddenly appeared again in Sunggyu’s hand. The older wrapped it around his neck and choked him with it, then left with a huff (though it was obvious he was hiding his pink cheeks as he stomped away).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone still remember woogyu wearing matching suits at sbs gayo daejun 2016?


End file.
